


Faux Alpha No More

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega John Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teenage Alpha Sam remembers suckling on his Omega Mommy (John) very well and he wants to do it again, just like the other Alpha teens. An Alpha teen can’t grow up big and strong without their Omega parents milk. It’s just that John has been taking Alpha hormones and acting like an Alpha for years. He hasn’t been Mommy or made milk for years, just ‘Dad’.Sam’s got a plan to fix that, whether John likes it or not. John struggles at first but once his milk comes in, John forgets why he thought it was a bad idea.Warning - this story is very non-con as well as underage. I recommend not reading it if you would any complaints about that. No Beta either.For this prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150541.html?thread=46758669#t46758669
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 269





	Faux Alpha No More

It’s hard to imagine the hard man sitting at the dinette across from Sam isn’t just an Omega, but one who had given birth to two children and nursed them, in Sam’s case, until Sam was four. The stubble, Sam knew, only grew because John took artificial Alpha hormones that functioned not just as heat suppressants but as milk blockers too. They gave an Omega unnatural muscle bulk and body hair too, gave off an Alpha scent that was almost as good as real. 

But Sam knew. He knew this hairy, aggressive man eating pizza and drinking beer wasn’t an Alpha. He was Mommy. Sam remembered the day that the milk didn’t come any more, when the sweet flow of it dwindled to nothing and finally, when Mommy’s scent changed so he didn’t smell like Mommy any more, but this strange not quite an Alpha. The body hair and muscles had taken longer to come, but the change in attitude had come almost immediately. Mommy suddenly became ‘Dad’ and, for Dean at least, sometimes even ‘Sir’. 

The core of what John was never went away. You could always smell the lingering sweetness under the artificial Alpha. And John’s breasts never shrunk. John wore a binder to flatten them and hide them, but they were still there, lush and waiting. 

Soon, Sam thought. Soon. Without even looking at them closely, John grabbed his bottle of pills- one pill three times daily, popped one out of the amber vial and washed it down with a swig of beer. Probably not the best thing in the world- to take your medication with alcohol. That was something Sam realized- that John had made taking his pills so routine that he never even looked at them. It was the easiest thing in the world for Sam to, after a little internet research, replace the generic hormone pills with an even more generic vitamin pill that was all but a duplicate if you didn’t look close. 

Soon, John would no longer take Sam’s rightful place as family ‘Alpha’. Faux Alpha, Sam thought derisively. No, John would be back to the place he belonged- to Omega and Mommy. 

“I heard from your brother and Cas the other day. Dean’s pregnant. Again,” John said. 

Dean had presented at fourteen and been claimed and mated by Castiel. Dean was now nearly twenty and this would be pregnancy number five. It seemed to anger John that Dean was so happy as a mom. He seemed to think that Dean should have followed his lead- taken the Alpha hormone pills and been unhappy as John was.

Another month passed and John kept taking his pills, seeming not to notice that they were the placebo vitamin pills and not the real hormones. The shift in his presentation had been subtle so far- a little weakening and loss of muscle mass, a lot less aggression in his daily interactions, maybe a shift in his scent. And less hair. Sam had seen it in the drains of every shower they’d used- clumps of body hair, dark brown, so it was John’s for sure. More telling, Sam had purposefully let slip a “Mommy,” when asking John a question and the look that flashed over John’s face wasn’t cold anger but wistfulness and more than a little sadness, before he reminded Sam that it was Dad. 

Sam was starting the next phase of his project that night. He was pretty sure enough of the artificial Alpha hormones had been drained from the Alpha’s body. To be sure, he had also bought Alpha hormone antagonists that he’d gotten without the required prescription. He couldn’t hide them in John’s food or drink- they had a distinct, bitter taste. Once Sam had gotten John under his control, he could order the Omega to take them though. 

Tonight though, he did hide one drug, dropping the liquid drops into John’s beer when the man wasn’t looking. it was a powerful sedative and before long, his head was drooping onto his chest. Once John was out for the count, Sam dropped a few more drops of the sedative directly onto John’s tongue. Then, when he was sure that John was limp and helpless, he dragged John over to the bed that he’d prepared earlier. John was heavier and harder to handle than Sam counted on. 

That was John’s fault. Yes, it was true that kids naturally weaned themselves at about four, like Sam had been weaned. But by the time their eldest children were starting to present, the Omega would normally have tapered off having babies and it would become time to start nursing again- their older, Alpha children. Sam didn’t need a faux Alpha to protect him anymore. He needed his Omega mommy and his milk. For a teenage Alpha to get as big, strong and powerful as they could, they needed Omega milk. Sam had missed out on a couple of crucial years of it, but he would get his due now. 

And if John wouldn’t do what should have been natural and instinctual- to offer his breasts to his oldest Alpha son, Sam would force the issue. 

He’d waited until tonight, when they were in this particular motel, for a reason. Most motel beds were just a simple metal frame- nothing to connect cuffs too. But these had bedposts, strong metal frames. First things first though. 

Sam took a pair of medical utility scissors. He pulled John’s denim work shirt off, then cut the hated binder right off John’s body. John would never need the compressive garment again. It was a very bad idea to bind breasts full of milk anyway. 

John’s breasts fell free, soft and generously sized. The nipples were maybe the size of erasers- shrunk from disuse. Sam squeezed one gently then turned away- plenty of time for that later. Limb by limb, body part by part, he tied John down to the bed, until there was no way that John could get free. Sam had always paid very close attention to times when John had taught them about stuff like this- not just the knots themselves, but how to take even an Alpha out of commission.

Once John was fully secured, Sam cut the rest of his clothes off. No more dressing like an Alpha for his Mommy. He’d already bought one nice, soft outfit, with a nursing bra and nursing top. No more harsh jeans, no more boxer shorts. His Omega Mommy would look, dress and act like an Omega from now on. The scraps of fabric from the jeans went in the garbage. They would have been useless to him anyway. He was already taller than Mommy, not yet broader in the shoulders, but that would change with time. 

Now that John was bare, only then did Sam lie down on the bed too, his head to John’s breasts. He remembered how wonderful it had been to suckle on them, how sweet the milk had been. Just how comforting it had been to have Mommy in his mouth. It had been so long. He wondered if he even remembered how to do it without hurting. He knew it might take a while of suckling until the milk started coming out again. Still, it seemed natural to open his mouth and take a nipple in, to roll it around on his tongue a while, then start massaging the breast gently, pressing up with his tongue at the same time. John moaned but did not wake yet. 

***

John remembered falling asleep over his beer, which shouldn’t have happened. It was only one, for pete’s sake. He remembered sleeping deeply, then waking, slowly and realizing that he couldn’t move an inch and a heavy weight was draped on top of him. He almost started to panic, but then realized he couldn’t smell anything but the strong, almost resinous forest scent of his oldest Alpha. The heavy weight was Sam. At first he thought he couldn’t move because of Sam’s weight but it took just a moment for him to realize he’d been not just hand cuffed to the rail of the bed, but his feet were tied down as well, his middle was bound to the mattress with a rope wrapped around. The handcuffs had been expertly placed and were tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to slip out of them, but not so tight as to cut off circulation. Good job, Sam, thought, John, unable not be a little proud. 

He’d be a hell of a lot prouder if he weren’t the one tied up though. 

It took a moment to realize that he was more or less naked, the clothes that had seen him through his days more or less like armor were gone. It was a strange feeling, his breasts being not just free of the binder, but bare to the air, something that never happened unless he was in the shower. The binder was the first item on, last item off. He’d been told not to, but he gotten so used to it that he slept in it most nights. It was a reminder, so that he wouldn’t, couldn’t, forget who he’d had to become to protect his sons. He wasn’t ashamed of being Omega, he’d always told himself. The act he’d put on- it was just a deeper expression of being an Omega. An Omega would do anything to protect and nurture their pups and guard their home. Well, home was kind of a loose concept these days, but if he’d needed to pretend to be an Alpha to protect his pups, he was willing to do that, no matter the cost to his peace of mind. 

There was a funny, bitter taste in John’s mouth, it seemed vaguely familiar. Then he pinpointed it from memory. Alpha hormone antagonists. When he shipped out to ‘Nam, of course all of the drafted were put on artificial Alpha hormones, to make them good soldiers- big, strong, brave. When he’d come home and gotten mated to Mary, eventually, he’d gone on a course of the antagonists, to counter the effects of years of Alpha hormones. Sam had dosed him when he’d been knocked out, so this was planned, not just some Alpha hormone driven lark or sudden squabble for family status.

It was, part of John thought proudly, a normal thing for a young Alpha, to take action to rise in the pack, put the ‘Alpha’ he thought weaker than him in his place. Well, an ‘Alpha’ driven only by artificial hormones was, by definition, the weakest. 

Sam’s head was resting on his chest. No, not resting, John was coming to realize. Sam was awake. His mouth was firmly attached to John’s right nipple. His mouth was moving, sucking, definitely not a biting motion, but a pressing and pull of suction. He was suckling like he was John’s little baby again. Not so little any more. Sam was taller than John was, though his body was still lanky like teenagers were. He was trying to make John make milk, John realized with a kind of dazed panic. He’d been drugged, for sure, the sedation not yet worn off. Who knew for how many hours John had been under. It wouldn’t take too much to induce lactation. He’d always been an easily induced.

“Sam, no, you can’t do this,” John said, struggling against the ropes and ties, though he knew it was useless. He’d taught Sam those knots himself. “I can’t protect you if you make me milky again.”

Sam just suckled harder and massaged the right tit. For a moment he lifted off his mouth to say, “I don’t need you to protect me any more. What I need is my Mommy back.”

Something inside of John just snapped. His heart broke. His big Alpha baby needed him. It was like a gut clench. He felt it, the long familiar feeling of sudden let down, remembering what it had been like the first time he’d heard Dean cry and his breasts were just leaking instantly. They always said it was a lot harder to get an Omega to stop making milk than it is to get him to start. 

Sam groaned with pleasure as he continued to suckle, pulling down deep drafts. There probably wasn’t much, this first time, jsut a few mouth fulls, but there would be a lot more soon. Alpha teens were notoriously greedy and needy nursers, taking a lot more out of an Omega mom that even a little baby did. John had always tried to see that Sam, as an Alpha, got more than enough food and the good stuff too, but there was nothing for building an Alpha body like their Mom’s milk. if he could have cradled Sam’s head to his breast to encourage the nursing, he would have. As it was, he didnt have any choice but to lie back and let his tits be plundered. 

“Gonna suck you dry all the time,” Sam said. “Drink every last drop. Fuck, I needed this.”

“I know, Baby boy, I know. I’m sorry,” John said, feeling a suddenly overwhelming fog of love and affection cloud his brain over nearly instantly. “Drink it all up. It’s all for you.”

Sam was lying between John’s legs, dressed only in boxer shorts and John could feel his boy’s hard on with only that one layer of cloth between them. It was normal. An Alpha’s first lover was often his own mother, the relationship developing during nursing sessions just like this one. 

“All dry, already,” Sam complained, lifting his head up from a breast. 

“It takes a while for the milk to come back,” John reassured him. ‘There will be more in an hour or two.”

Sam suddenly seemed to realize that he was groin to groin with John, that both of them were hard. “Gonna fuck you, Mommy,” he said, sliding his shorts down. “Gonna knock you up with my little brothers.”

Well, Sam couldn’t get John knocked up, but now didn’t seem to be the time to explain that, not when Sam was pulling down his boxers, revealing his hard, curved cock, a hint already of the knot to come. 

He didn’t wait to ask or see if John was lubed up enough. He just pushed his cock inside John with a groan of pleasure. John hadn’t had a cock inside him for years, not since Mary, and it was tight, but the milking Sam had done had wet John’s pussy and it slid right inside, like a hand fitting inside a glove, finding its way home. Like Sam’s cock belonged in the pussy that had given birth to him. John found it agonizing, in ways. Pleasurable, yes, but he was tied down to the point where he could barely move. He couldn’t angle his hips to seek his own pleasure, make sure that Sam’s cock rubbed him in all the right internal places. John’s cock, much smaller than Sam’s to be sure, was much bigger than an average Omega cock, made that way by all the years of Alpha hormones and it got trapped and squished between them in a way that hurt. Sam was too caught up in his own sensations to notice. But despite the discomfort, it was perfect. It was what his heart had been missing, he realized. Sam didn’t last long- what teenage boy did? Then the knot was starting to catch and stick. John could feel his own body’s response, the way his internal knot was growing and when a moment later, Sam came with a grunt and collapsed onto John, they were well tied together. The come kept up, a subtle sensation of wet warmth. 

Only then did Sam look John in the eyes, a happy smile on his face. He touched John’s face gently, stroking along the cheek. “You ok, Mommy?”

“Yeah, Baby Boy, just fine,” John said. “You going to untie me when your knot goes down?”

“You’re not mad?”

“No. I’m sorry, Sammy,” John said. “I did what I had to do but I guess I lost sight of what it is that you needed from me, but you have your Mommy back now.”

“No more Dad?”

“No,” John said, realizing as he said it that it was like a shell was being ripped away from his outside. He would no longer have the protection inherent in the Alpha smell and Alpha swagger, but it was no longer a front he had to put on for the world. He could be who he was, something that he’d only ever had a few years of before. It would be okay to be a little weaker, to let Sam be dominant, be his Alpha for now. 

“There’s still rules though,” John said. “No sharing me with your friends. I’m not going to let some strange teenager suck on my tits just because you say so.”

Sam scowled at the mere thought. “You’re mine,” he said. “All mine.”

Eventually, Sam’s knot softened and he was able to pull out safely. It had been an hour or so since his first suckling, so he tried again, laying his mouth on John’s breast, kneading them, squeezing, until John felt milk let down again. He looked at his bare breast, the one not in use and John saw beads of white well up from the nipple tip. He was making milk again and he really couldn’t, at his moment, see why that was any kind of bad idea.


End file.
